


Nathan & Sam Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [14]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: 1. Give me a break, I fell off a freaking cliff





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a request over on Tumblr

“Give me a break, I fell off a freaking cliff,” Nathan mumbled.

His head hurt, he was wet and there were minor cuts and bruises littering his body. Cleaning all of them later would be a fun he was looking forward to. At least it would mean he was somewhere warm and dry. He swayed a little on the spot and Sam’s hand slid around the back of his neck, pulling him into his brother’s side and steadying him.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sam said. Fortunately it hadn’t been a high cliff, not like the one in Malaysia. It had only been a few feet till Nathan had hit the water, but along the way he had scraped the rock and had to climb back up, cutting his hands. They hurt.

Sam lead him to a small alcove in the mountain’s side and made him sit.

“Wait here,” he said, “I’ll get some wood to start a fire. The treasure can wait a few hours.”


End file.
